The monster in the woods
by RainbowViking
Summary: Link is exhausted after defeating yet another monster in the temple, when a local bartender asks him for a favor, and Link finds something completely unexpected. WARNING: YAOI M/M GAY, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. CAN'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU, SO NO FLAMES.


Link was walking down a trail, just getting out of another dungeon. He cursed the goddesses that he had to venture through the land of Hyrule, fighting monster after monster, solving puzzles and avoiding traps, just to risk his life fighting another, even bigger and stronger monster. Of course, he wasn't scared or anything, after all, he was blessed to have the triforce of courage. Although, he often though of it more as a curse. All he really wanted was a normal life, playing as a kid, growing up, maybe even having a family. Unfortunately, he was always destined to do this, though.

Everyone assumed that Link went about fighting to help her majesty Zelda, because he was in love with her, but the truth of the matter is, he just wanted to be her friend. See, ever since link could remember, he felt more attracted to other boys. The reason Saria hung around him so much, was because he was the only boy in Kokiri that didn't hit on her. He kept thinking of how big of a crush he had on Mido, before he started getting jealous of Link and acted like a jerk.

"_Wow, I could really use a rest right about now. Maybe I should find someplace to set up camp for the_ night." he thought.

He continued to walk for a while, looking around for an area where he wouldn't be attacked by any Stalchildren. After walking for what seemed like an hour, but was probably more like twenty minutes, he saw a milk bar. Link was fairly excited, he could use a drink right about now, and he desperately needed to sit down for a bit, so he ran off towards the brightly colored building.

After he entered, he walked right for the bar, and took a seat. He waited for the bartender to finish serving some other customers, while he waited he pulled out his wallet, so he could have his cash ready. Link couldn't help but check out the bartenders round rump as he bent over to grab something. The bartender finished up with the others, and started towards Link, he was shocked to see that links wallet was almost overflowing with all kinds of ruppees.

"What can I get for you sir?" he asked.

"What ever you think sounds good, I just need a drink, and fast." Link responded.

"Oh, I noticed your clothes are torn a little, may I ask what happened?" the bartender asked, as he was pouring some Chateau Romani.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story, but I just fought a huge monster in the heart of a temple." Link responded, trying to stay casual, even though most people would find fighting monsters to be a pretty big deal.

The bartender stopped, almost dropping the glass in his hand. "So, you fight monsters, and you can beat them?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it's not that big of a dea-" Link started.

"Please, we need some help, there's a monster in the woods. It keeps abducting men between 20-35 years of age. Please, if you fight monsters, could you stop this creature?" the bartender asked.

"Yeah, of course." Link said.

"Oh thank you, your drinks are on the house." the bartender told him..

* * *

The next day, Link started off for the woods next to the nearby town. Link noticed there were a lot of women and children here, but only a handful of men. Link was a little nervous after seeing what the monster had done to this town. Hopefully, he'd find the monster's hideout before anything happened to the men.

After he stopped by the shops, gathering two blue potions and a fairy, he took off for the woods. Link started sprinting past the trees, gracefully avoiding rocks and tree roots sticking out of the ground. Link was about to give up, but then he heard multiple men, moaning and crying out. Link drew his sword, ready for a fight, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was happening.

* * *

Link almost started drooling when he saw a bunch of good looking, naked men, all having sex. Some humping away at moaning lovers, others stroking their own lengths together, Link could feel himself getting completely aroused. He watched as these men would keep going, even after they came. They seemed to be in some kind of trance, unable to stop, even if they wanted to. He felt pretty perverted, watching these men who didn't even know he was there. The tights under his tunic didn't leave much to the imagination. He was about to come out and try to join them, when he saw another young man come out from the trees on the other side of the clearing. He didn't seem to be in the same trace-like state the others were in, he was very handsome, and thin, and a round firm looking ass. Link watched as the man grabbed a bottle from goddesses know where, and collected a bunch of cum from one of the moaning ukes.

"Very impressive, you deserve a reward." he said, licking the rest of the semen off of the man's still rock hard dick, before wrapping his lips around it, masterfully blowing him until he came again. Link was shocked at how much these men were producing, but it just made him harder and harder, seeing all these men shooting everywhere. Link couldn't take it anymore, he took off his clothes and started stroking himself. As he did, the other man licked the rest of the semen from his lips and noticed a figure in the bushes, he saw Link, rubbing his cock.

"Well, seems like we have another member. Why don't you come out, I'd love to help with that." he said, calling link towards him.

Link felt like he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it, he was so painfully hard. He stood up and walked towards the man. Now seeing him up close, Link saw that the man had a light tan, he had light blonde hair, and tattoos on his right arm. Like the rest of the men, his cock was rock hard, Link thought of bending down in front of him and taking the impressive rod in his mouth. When Link was face to face with him, he was shocked to see the blonde grab the back of his head and pull him in for a kiss. After a while of making out, the man spoke.

"I'm, Priapus. Welcome to the party." he said, smirking at Link as he leaned down and licked the tip of Link's cock. Link didn't know why, but that felt so much better than anything he had felt before. Before link knew it, this Priapus fellow was on his knees, sucking Link's incredibly hard cock. Link grabbed a handful of the blonde hair and shoved his entire length into Priapus's mouth and cried out and he shot rope after rope of cum down his throat.

Priapus coughed a little, but then licked his lips. "Not bad newbie, you taste really good. Let's see what you've got." he said, getting on all fours.

Link was shocked, usually by now he would have gone soft, but he remained rock hard, and just as horny as before. Link looked down at Priapus, who was on his hands and knees, his ass in the air, waiting for Link to fuck him. He bent down and licked the tight entrance, earning a moan and a quiver from the man named after a sex god. Link pressed his raging hard on into the slick hole, it already felt amazing. Link thrust as hard as he could, hearing Priapus moan every time. After a while, Link grabbed his ukes long cock and started stroking it, feeling Priapus quiver. Link was about to cum as he bit down on his partner's neck. Priapus couldn't handle it anymore, he came all over the ground, Link was shocked, there was an incredible amount, Priapus must not have gotten off in a long time. After Priapus tightened around Link, he couldn't bear it anymore, and came inside of his partner, filling his hole up completely. They both collapsed on the ground next to each other.

Link was staring at the sky in bliss. He felt amazing. He looked over at Priapus, who seemed to be in heaven, he was trembling from pleasure. They both passed out, with all of the others still going at it. After they awoke, Priapus seem really energetic and excited. He kept talking to Link. "Wow, you're the first person to get me off in a long time. It was amazing. I was named after a sex god, but I'm actually human, but are you a sex god? We should do that again soon." Link was just listening, Priapus not even stopping for air.

"Okay, what are all these men doing here?" Link asked.

"Oh, well, I know how to make some really powerful aphrodisiacs, they bring out your animal instincts, and you go wild, but it seems to make everyone always go for other men. And well, I needed human semen to make it, and these men didn't seem to mind helping me collect ingredients. So when I kiss them, the aphrodisiac takes effect. They get plenty of rest and food. None of them could get me off though. You're the first who could even make me moan and tremble like that." Priapus went on.

"Well, the towns people all think a monster kidnapped their men, so could you let them go, is the an antidote?" Link asked.

"Yeah, I guess, after this orgy, I've got plenty of cum. My aphrodisiac works wonders, so it's fairly pricey. Fifty ruppees per vial." Priapus said.

* * *

After Priapus returned the guys to their town, and explained what had happened, the wives eyed their husbands. After Priapus apologized, everyone went back to their normal routine, the towns people thanked Link for helping them, and Link was going to be on his way and head for the next temple, went Priapus ran after him.

"Hey, can I come with you? I really like you and I'd love to accompany you on whatever you're doing, Linky" Priapus said, hoping Link would agree.

"It's pretty dangerous, but if you're up for it, I don't mind." Link said, remembering how great it was with him.

Priapus smiled, excited to go on an new adventure. After they had walked off for a bit, when they found a clearing in the woods, they set up camp, Link was about to go to sleep, when Priapus grabbed a vial from his bag...


End file.
